Überlebenskampf (Zombies)/Story
Das hier ist die Handlung und Geschichte des Zombie Modis. Bei dem Zombie Modus ist jedoch nicht alls bekannt und es gibt immer noch Fragen, die nicht beantwortet werden können.Bitte beachtet, dass mit jeder neuen Karte mehr zur Geschichte des Modis bei kommt, weswegen sie sich immer wieder mal verändert. Desweiteren gibt es viele Versionen der Geschichte, diese hier ist unsere Version. Für Theorien und unbeantwortete Fragen, besucht'' Überlebenskampf (Zombies)/Story Theorien.'' Vorinformationen: Einen genauen Anfang hat die Zombie Geschichte nicht. Da die Geschichte sich dem eines Comics ähnelt, gibt er verschiedene "Timelines". Seit langem gibt es Theorien über "Multiverse". Also existiert die Möglichkeit von vielen Verschiedenen Universen, die alle in dem Zombie Modus kollabieren. Doch wir können nur raten, wann die Geschichte anfing. 'Teil 1: World at War/Black Ops' Vorgeschichte: thumb|Das Element 115Die Geschichte fängt damit an, dass das Element 115 durch Kometen mehrere Standpunkte der Welt trifft (Der Riese Waffenfabrik, Shi No Numa, Tunguska, Groom Lake, Shangri-La, Origins & Moon). Der amerikanische Geheimbund "OSS" wurde gesendet um Informationen von der Deutschen Gruppe 935 zu erhalten und so schicken sie Spione, die höchst geheime Informationen ergattern sollen. Die amerikaner wissen nu die oben genannten Standpunkte, jedoch haben sie zwei Standpunkte nicht herausfinden können (Origins & Shangri-La). Die Gruppe 935 wurde 1939 von Dr. Ludvig Maxis gegründet, zusammen mit den schlausten Wissenschaftlern der Welt, um der Menschheit zu helfen. Als die Gruppe schließlich das Element 115 findet, benutzen sie diese, um Teleportationen durch zu führen, zusammen mit anderen Experimenten. Experimente der Gruppe 935: thumb|Das Logo der Gruppe 935Edward Richtofen, auch ein großer Teil der Gruppe, hat sogar mit den teleportationen Erfolg. Er kann eine Walnuss erfolgreich einige Meter weit teleportieren, doch als er dies Maxis präsentiert, nimmt dieser ihn nicht ernst. Währenddessen fängt Maxis eine Affäre mit seiner Assisstentin Sophia an. Seine Tochter, Samantha, ist davon nicht begeistert und fängt an Sophia zu hassen. Letztendlich geht der Gruppe langsam das Element 115 aus und sie finden durch Spione in Amerika heraus, dass die amerikaner in einer Station in Nevada (Area 51) noch reichlich Element 115 besitzen. Durch mangel an Geld, schließt sich die Gruppe schließlich der aufsteigenden Nazi Partei an und testet nun nur noch daran, eine Wunderwaffe, die Wunderwaffe DG-2, herustellen. Richtofen jedoch, zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Dr. Schuster, beschließt im Geheimen, weiter an den Teleportationen zu arbeiten, da Maxis ihm zuvor erklärte, das die teleportations Experimente zu erst eingestellt werden. Am 4. Januar 1940 beschließt Richtofen, dass er die erste Person sein wird, die wurch den Teleporter an einen anderen Ort teleportiert wird. Zusammen mit Dr. Schuster vollzieht er das heikle Experiment durch und es klappt. Richtofen kann sich teleportieren. Jedoch landet richtofen nicht an dem Ort, wo er eigentlich hin wollte. Die Schwarze Pyramide: thumb|Die schwarze Pyramide in MoonEr kommt am Mond an und findet dort die schwarze Pyramiede, zu sehen auf der Karte Moon. Zunächst weiss er nicht was diese Pyramiede bezwecken soll oder wer sie erbaut hat. Auch das er Problemlos atmen kann wundert ihn. Richtofen entscheidet sich langsam der Pyrmaide zu nähern. Schließlich berüht ers sie. Diese jedoch versetzt Richtofen solche elektronische Schläge, dass er komplett wahnsinnig wird. Richtofen fängt an Stimmen zu hören und sein Psychischer Zustand ist für immer gebrochen. Richtofen wird einige Momente später an einen anderen Ort teleportiert. Er befindet sich plötzlich in einem Jungel (Shangri-La) und wird sehr schnell von eingeborenen entdeckt. Später findet Richtofen heraus, dass diese Eingeborenen so primitiv sind, dass er sich als Anführer von ihnen durchsetzt und diese ihn wie einen Gott verehren, weil dieser auch wie einer über die Menschen dort herrscht. Nach kurzer Zeit findet er auch einen großen Vorrat an Element 115. Dr. Schuster sucht vergeblich einen Monat lang nach Richtofen, als plötzlich Richtofen sich zurück teleportiert. Richtofen ist mittlerweile so wahnsinnig geworden, dass er einen ultimativen Plan für sich erbaut hat, um die Welt regieren zu können. Er ist nun von seiner bösen Seite übernommen worden. Auch die Stimmen werden immer stärker. Griffith Station: thumb|Die Mond BasisAls nächstes nimmt Richtofen alle Mitglieder der Gruppe und teleportiert sich mit ihenen zum Mond. Dort erbauen sie die "Griffin Station" für zwei lange Jahre lang. Während dieser Zeit arbeitet Richtofen immer noch für Maxis und die Gruppe, jedoch hat er sich einen Plan ausgedacht, damit er Maxis hintergehen kann. Als "Griffith Station" endlich erbaut und fertig ist, entscheidet sich Richtofen, bei einer Besprechung der Gruppe 935 Maxis als Anführer abzuwählen und stattdessen sich selbst als neuen Anführer zu ernennen. Dr. Groph, ein weiteres Mitglied von 935, wird direkt von Richtofen als Anführer von "Griffith" Station ernannt. Dieser soll das Artefakt, welches Richtofen auf dem Moon fand, erkunden und erforschen. Richtofen hält es für ein Artefakt der "Vril", einer intelligenten Übermenschlichen Spezies, die im seit je her im inneren der Welt lebt. Richtofen hält das Alienartefakt auch als eine direkte Verbindung zu einer anderen Welt. Dem "Aether". Nach langer Zeit findet die Gruppe schließlich heraus, was die schwarze Pyramide für eine Funktion hat. Richtofen befiehlt der Gruppe, so viele Menschen wie es braucht umzubringen, damit sie im Namen der Wissenschaft, die schwarze Pyramide zum laufen bekommen. Doch Richtofen will eigentlich etwas komplett anderes. Er will die Pyramide benutzen, um in sie hinein zu gelangen, damit er als Gott herrschen kann. Die Untote Armee: thumb|Die Wittenauer IrrenanstaltWährend viele Menschen auf dem Mond sterben müssen, geht Richtofen Maxis Wunsch nach, untote Menschen zu erschaffen. Auf zwei speziell augewählten Orten werden Experimente an untoten durch geführt. Jedoch erfolglo und so müssen sie die meisten wieder rasch umbringen, da diese sich nicht Kontrollieren lassen. Die beiden ausgewählten Orte sind das Wittenauer Irrenanstalt und das Deutsche Sol Kino. Beim Deutschen Sol Kino wollten sie auch noch Investoren zu sich ziehen, damit diese die Experimente finanzieren können. Die Investoren sollten auch sehen, was man alles durch das Element 115 erschaffen könnte. So erschuff Maxis die Strahlenkanone, während Richtofen die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und die Affenbombe erbaut. Die Gruppe 935 benötigt dringend das Element 115, da es ihnen langsam aber sicher aus geht. Sie suchen überall auf der Welt dannach. So wurde auch die Basis auf Shi No Numa erbaut. Noch dazu versprach Maxis der Nazi Partei, dass er die Wunderwaffe DG-2 Massen produzieren würde, jedoch wird Maxis dies nie wirklich tuen, weswegen Richtofen rasend vor Wut wird. Dies verschlimmert die Beziehung der beiden noch mal um ein vielfaches. Maix entscheidet sich lieber die Idden Richtofens zu übernehmen und weiter am Teleporter zu arbeiten. Richtofen sieht dies als Plagiat da. Maixs verbesserte sogar Richtofens Plan des Teleporters. Richfoten währenddessen führt weitere Experimente in Sibirien durch. Dort versucht er weiterhin, untote kontrollierbare Soldaten herzustellen. Desweiteren experimentiert er weiter mit dem element 115. In Sibirien hat Richtofen viel Freiraum, da diese eine weitere Nazi Fabrik bauten. Dort experimentiert er auch mit einem Japaner, einem Russen und einem Mexikaner. Er unterzieht diese dem Element 115. Das Mexikanische Testsubjekt stirbt nach kurzer Zeit. Doch der Russe (Nikolai Belinski) und der japaner (Takeo Masaki) überleben. Die drei Testsubjekte: Schließlich erfährt man, dass ein Spion in der Wittenauer Irrenanstalt gefunden wurde. So ersetzt er den toten Mexikaner mit dem gefundenen Spion, namens Tank Dempsey. Dieser sollte zuvor einen unbekannten Spion aus der Irrenanstalt befreien, zusammen mit drei weiteren Marines, jedoch scheiterten diese und alle außer Dempsey starben. Außerdem glaubt Richtofen das es noch zwei weitere Spione gäbe und tippt auf Peter McCain und Harvey Yena. Nachdem weitere experimente an allen drei geführte wurde, findet die Gruppe heraus, dass man durch das Element 115 erhebliche Gedächtnisprobleme bekommt. Die drei Testsubjekte vergessen ihre Namen und woher sie kommen. Das Ende von Maxis: Dr. Groph erbittet Richtofen zum Mond, da dieser endlich die schwarze Pyramide bereit stellen konnte. Doch Richtofen erfährt auch, dass Dr. Maxis sich nicht an die Vereinbarung hielt und die Wunderwaffe nicht massen produzierte. Das macht Richtofen so wütend, dass dieser auch beshcließt, Maxis sammt seiner Tochter Samantha Maxis umzubringen. Als Richtofen und Dr. Maxis Samanthas in der Der Riese Waffenfabrik durch weitere Tests den Hund Fluffy in einen Teleporter steckten, erschafften sie ausversehen den ersten Höllenhund überhaupt. Denn Fluffy kam mutiert und verstört aus dem teleporter heraus. Samantha, suchend nach ihrem Hund, findet diesen schließlich im Labor. Richtofen sah natürlich seine Chance und schloss so Maxis, Samantha und den Höllenhund in einem der Teleporter ein. So hoffte er auch, dass diese schnell sterben würden, da der Teleporter dort noch nicht richtig kallibriert wurde. Doch Richtofen wusste nicht, dass die teleportation erfolgreich war und beide an verschiedene Orte teleportiert wurden. Der genaue Ort von Maixs's teleportationsort ist nicht bekannt, doch Samantha teleportierte sich zur Mond Griffith Station Basis. Dort, voller Panik rennte sie umher und fiel durch einen Unfall in die schwarze Pyramide. Durch die Vrill Technologie kann man dank der Pyramide die zombies kontrollieren. Samantha ist nun im "Aether" angelangt. Richtofen erfährt dies, als er zurück zum Mond kehrt. Richtofen befiehlt Dr. Groph das dieser Maxis finden soll. Dank teleportation kommt auch Maxis auf der Mond Basis an. Dort wird er schon von Dr. Schuster erwartet. Dieser bringt Maxis zu Samantha und befiehlt ihm, Sam aus der Pyramide raus zubringen. Als Maxis dort ist, geht er dem Befehl von Schuster nicht nach und verlangt von Samantha in der Pyramide, dass sie alle umbringen soll. Doch Maxis wird direkt von einem der Männer die dort anwesend waren, erschossen und ermordet. Maxis stirbt und Samantha wird rasend vor Wut. So lässt sie die Zombies alle auf die Menschen los. Als Maxis stirbt, wird dieser in eine andere Welt geschickt, wo er in der Technologie lebt. Deswegen kann man ihn auch in den technologischen Geräten in Moon hören. 'Teil 2: World at War/Black Ops' Die Flucht vor den Toten: thumb|Shi No NumaEinige der Wissenschaftler können fliehen, so auch Richtofen. Dieser flieht nach Shi No Numa, um seine Notizen dort retten zu können. Dort wird die Basis, während Richtofen sein Hab und Gut rettet, von Zombies überrannt. So lässt er seine drei lebenden Testsubjekte raus (Dempsey, Nikolai & Takeo), welche ihm helfen die Untoten zu bekämpfen. Richtofen hatte in Shi No Numa einen Teleporter für eine schnelle Flucht und so teleportieren sich die vier zur der Der Riese Waffenfabrik. Doch auch dort ist die ganze Fabrik von Zombies überrannt worden. Samantha war zu mächtig, als das sie gegen sie antretten könnten. Mit der Wunderwaffe DG-2 gehen die vier in einen der Teleporter und teleportieren sich, was einen Schaden im Raum-Zeit Kontinuum verursacht. So reisen die vier durch die Zeit und kommen im Jahre 1960 im Deutschen Sol Kino an, welches auch voller Zombies ist. Dort plant Richtofen seinen größten aller Pläne. Er will mit den "Vrill" Maschinen Samantha aus dem Teleporter heraus ziehen, damit er so selbst die Kontrolle übernehmen kann. Im Sol Kino kann man auch die fehlgeschlagenen Nova 6 Experimente finden. Die Geschichte von Gersch thumb|200pxSie fliegen vom Kino zu einer Sowietischen Baikonur, dank eines Flugobjekt, dass die Gruppe erbaute. Zuvor fliehte Harvey Yena erfolgreich zu der gleichen Baikonur, als dieser merkte, dass man ihn als spion durchschaut hatte. Dieser half den Russen und erbaute die Ascension Gruppe. Peter McCain konnte auch zurück nach Amerika gelangen. In Groomslake in Nevada erbaute man eine Station (Area 51). Dort hatte man eine riesige Menge an Element 115. Man konnte dort für mehrere Jahre erfolgreich arbeiten und das so, dass man irgendwann im Pentagon berücksichtigt wurde. Die Ascension Gruppe und Area 51 wussten beide voneinander, halfen sich jedoch aus den Politischen Gründen zwischen den USA und Russland nicht. Als unsere vier Helden in Ascension schließlich ankommen, merken sie das sich etwas schlimmes dort abgespielt hat. Die Ascension Gruppe entwickelte die Donnerkanone und Weltraumaffen. Ein Wissenschaftler namens Yuri wurde aufgehalten und konnte nicht mehr weiter arbeiten, als seine Experimente fehlschliegen. Yuri arbeitete gerade an einem Projekt, nähmlich dem Gersch Device. Das stoppte ihn jedoch nicht und so arbeitete er im Geheimen weiter. Yuri wird nach einer gewissen Zeit wahnsinnig und wird schließlich von Samantha dazu gebracht, sein Experiment am Gersch Device zu vollenden. Wenn diese Gersch seine Erfindung präsentiert, nutzt samantha die Gelegenheit und saugt Gersch in das Schwarze Loch, welches die Maschine erschafft, und lässt die Zombies heraus kommen. Gersch half aus Wahnsinn Samantha, jedoch bereut er es, als Gersch letzendlich im Schwarzen Loch verschwand. So lässt Sam alle Zombies auf die Gruppe los und jeder der dort anwesend war, ist getötet worden. thumb|200pxSamantha lässt Zeitgleich die Zombies im Pentagon los, während der damalige President John F. Kennedy zusammen mit Richard Nixon, Fidel Castro und Robert McNamara über die Politische Zukunft von den Vereinigten Staaten und Kuba bereden. Als dort die Zombie Infektion ausbricht, gehen die vier an die Waffen und kämpfen gegen die Horden der Untoten an. Gersch trifft auf unsere vier originalen Helden und bittet diese um Hilfe, damit er aus den Fängen von Samantha fliehen kann. Richtofen lernt dort, dass die Gruppe an einem Kassimir Mechanismus arbeitete. So helfen unsere vier Helden Gersch und befreien ihn, indem sie den Mechanismus starten. Desweiteren werden die vier so an einen anderen Ort teleportiert. Vrill und Shangri-La: Unsere vier Charaktere werden jedoch zu weit in die Zukunft geschickt und kommen so in einem kleinen Raum in Sibirien an im Jahre 2010 an. Genau an der Stelle, wo damals die Experimente an den Zombies durchgeführt wurden. Zeitgleich dreht gerade George A. Romero zusammen mit seinen vier hauptdarstellern Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, Sarah Michelle Gellar und Michael Rooker einen Zombiefilm. Jedoch bemerken sie schnell das dort tatsächlich Zombies sind und werden so von dennen überrant. Dort hoffen Richtofen und Co. auf die hilfe der vier Schauspieler. Diese müssen Richtofen sein "Vrill" Artefakt aushändigen und diese dann zurück in die Vergangenheit teleportieren. Man merkt das "Vrill" Kräfte am Werke sind, da die V-R11 den Zombie Virus heilen können und die Zombies in Menschen verwandelt. So reisen unsere vier Helden zu einem vertrauten Ort. Nähmlich Shangri-La. thumb|200px|Der Tempel in Shangri-LaZwei Forscher, namens Brock und Gary, untersuchten den Ort als zweite, nach Richtofen. Auf der Suche nach Agatha und weiterem, stoßen sie auf den Zeitreisenden Tempel und reisen so ausversehen durch die Zeit in die Vergangenheit. Sie stecken jedoch in einem Raum fest und als unsere vier Helden den beiden Forschern helfen wollen, bemerken diese das die beiden verdammt sind und nur sterben können. Es gibt keine Hoffnung für Brock und Gary. Die beiden befinden sich in einer endlosen Schleife von Tod und zombies. Richtofen kann jedoch den "Fokussier Stein" ergattern und durch Erfahrung des Teleportierens, versucht Edward sein Glück am Mond anzukommen. Zur Überraschung kommen die vier in Groom Lake an. Von dort aus teleportieren sie sich zum Mond. Amerika und 115: Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg wollten die amerikaner unbedingt mit dem Element 115 experimentieren und forderten mehrere Experimente an. thumb|200px|Alle gestohlenen Dokumente der Gruppe 935So wollten sie Beispielsweise die Wunderwaffe DG-2 von den Deutschen nach konstruieren. Deswegen gab es auch eine Epedemie im Pentagon, als der Präsident JFK mit Castro und Co. die Zukunft besprach. Die Spione, die zuerst us dem OSS bestanden, später zum CIA wurden und nun schließlich zu "Broken Arrow" gehören, konnte viele der alten Dokumente der Gruppe 951 in Der Riese ergattern. Wie man jedoch an der zombie epedemie im Pentagon erkennen kann, gingen die Experimente anscheinend schief. Auch kann man bein einigen Telefonen in Ascension erkennen, dass Five und Ascension zur gleichen Zeit spielen. Da man die Stimmen von Kennedy und Co. hören kann. Richtofens große Intriege: Als die vier originalen helden nun an Groom Lake ankommen, rennen diese direkt zum Teleporter, damit sie sich direkt zum Mond teleportieren können. Nun will Richtofen seinen ultimativen Plan verwirklichen, um die Macht an sich gelangen zu lassen.thumb|180px|Samantha in der schwarzen Pyramide Als Richtofen oben angekommen direkt den "Fokussier Stein" und das Vrill Artefakt einsetzen kann, wird es ihm ermöglicht, mit Samantha die Plätze zu tauschen. So ist nun Richtofen in der Pyramide und kontroliiert die Zombies überall. Jedoch tauschen beide auch die Körper und Richtofen ist nun im Körper von Samantha, was bedeutet, dass Samantha in Richtofens Körper nun zusammen mit den verbleibenden drei Helden gegen die Zombies kämpfen muss. Maxis sieht nun seine Chance und zusammen mit den drei anderen und Samantha kann er einen Plan austüfteln, der Richtofen alles versauen sollte. Tatsächlich lassen sie die Raketen auf der Mond Station los und diese treffen auf die Erde ein. Dort löschen sie fast alles Leben komplett aus, den vielen Zombies eingeschlossen. 'Teil 3: Black Ops 2' Die Apokalypse wird Wahrheit: thumb|170pxDie Zombie Apokalypse ist nun normaler Altag überall auf der Welt. Ein Endzeit Szenario bricht aus. 10 Jahre lang bekämpfen sich Richtofen und Maxis nun und hoffen die Macht auf der Erde gelangen zu können. Da beide jedoch keine Körper haben, können sie auf der Erde nichts in die Gänge bringen. Jeder der mit dem Element 115 in Kontakt gerät, kann die beiden hören und diese wollen natürlich Verbündete für ihren Krieg. Eine Gruppe von Kannibalen, die sich "The Flesh" nennen, rufen dazu auf, dass alle Überlebenden, welche Hunger haben und keine Nahrung mehr besitzten, die lebenden Toten essen sollen. Jedoch kommen diese mit dem Element in den Kontakt, da sie die Zombies essen und so fangen sie an Paranoid zu werden und hören Stimmen. Desweiteren gibt es einen hohen Gedächtnis Verlust. Stuhlingers Reise: thumb|240px|Die vier neuen HeldenEin Mitglied der Gruppe ist Samuel Stuhlinger. Als diese Gruppe schließlich unterging, begab sich Stuhlinger alleine auf den Weg. Während Stuhlinger nun alleine ist, trifft dieser bald schon auf Russman. Dieser war Mitarbeiter von Broken Arrow. Dieser muss dort mit dem Element 115 experimentiert haben, da dieser große Gedächtnislücken hat. Die beiden gelangen in einen Bus und kommen an einem Bus Depot an, wo sie dann Marlton Johnson und Misty treffen. Die vier kämpfen gegen die Zombies und letztendlich bemerkt dies Maxis. Nun will dieser, aber auch Richtofen, die Kontrolle dank der Gruppe von den vier Helden erlangen. Beide sehen ein, dass die vier ihnen nutzen könnten. Stuhlinger ist jedoch die einzige Person, die Richtofen hören kann, da die anderen nicht in den Kontakt mit 115 kamen. thumb|220px|Die zerstörten Wolkenkratzer in ChinaRichtofen teleportiert die vier Helden schließlich nach China. Dort sollen sie Richtofen wieder behilflich sein, indem sie genau das tuen was er von ihnen verlangt. Wie schon zuvor kann man jedoch auch sich gegen Richtofen und stattdessen für Maxis entscheiden. In China lernen wir auch das "Rift" kennen, welches einem erlaubt zwischen Universen zu wandern und sich auch so von einem zum anderen Ort zu teleportiert. So schließen sie entweder die Aufgabe für Richtofen oder Maxis ab. Doch die Stimmen von Richtofen und Maxis verschwinden komplett. Das Ende von allem: thumbUnsere vier neuen Helden reisen nun durch verschiedene Orte, im Hoffen darauf, dass die Stimmen wieder kämen. Als diese schließlich in Buried an kommen, passiert enau das, auf was sie solange gehofft hatten. Die Stimmen von Maxis und Richtofen kommen wieder. Nun soll es auch zu ende gehen. Die letzte Entscheidung ist nun die wichtigste. Wenn man Richtofen hilft, so übernimmt dieser die volkommene Macht und vernichtet Maxis. Außerdem begibt sich dieser in Stuhlingers Körper, in der Hoffnung, wieder eine Physische Form zu erlangen. Doch Richtofen hätte nicht gedacht, dass Stuhlinger weiterhin in seinem Körper verweilt und so sind beide in Stuhlingers Körper gefangen. Richtofen erzählt Stuhlinger einfach weiter zu machen, als ob dieser nicht da wäre. Entscheidet man sich für Maxis, so übernimmt dieser die Macht und steckt Richtofen in den Körper eines zufälligen Zombies. Außerdm kann dieser wieder zu "Agartha", wo er mit Samantha wieder vereint ist. Doch was die vier Helden nicht wussten ist, dass Maxis zugibt, dass er nun leider die Welt und seine Bewohner vernichten muss. Entscheidet man sich aber nun, keinem von beiden zu helfen, so sterben unsere vier Helden in Buried. Die Runde "Unendlich" taucht auf und man kann die Leichen der vier Charaktere an verschiedenen Orten finden. Alcatraz: thumb|200pxIn den 1930- Jahren werden die vier Häftlinge Albert Arlington, Billy Handsome, Salvatore DeLuca und Michael "Finn" O'Leary nach Alcatraz geschickt. Die vier wollen jedoch nicht länger dort bleiben und erfinden so einen Fluchtplan. Sie bauen ein großes Flugzeug auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und fliegen so zur Golden Gate Bridge. Jedoch erfahren wir, dass die vier in einem endlosen Zyklus fest stecken. Als die vier tatsächlich fliehen wollten, erschossen Billy, Salvatore und Michael den ahnungslosen Albert Arlington. Dieser starb und kurz nachdem er ermordet wurde, konnten die Polizisten die anderen drei fest nehmen. Diese wurden dann auf dem Elektrischen Stuhl umgebracht. Die vier befinden sich nun in einem endlosen Zyklus, in einem parallel Universum, wo sie von Zombies gejagt werden und nicht mehr herauskommen können. Die vier reisen zwar dieses mal wie geplant zur Golden Gate Bridge, jedoch stellen sie fest, dass dort auch Zombies sind. Wenn die vier sterben, wachen sie an dem selben Tag immer wieder und wieder auf und müssen erneut die Zombies besiegen. Als jedoch Albert realisiert, dass er den Zyklus ducrhbrechen kann, wenn er die anderen drei auf der Golden Gate Bridge umbringt, führt dieser den Plan durch. Nun kann entschieden werden, ob Arlington die drei umbringt und der Zyklus durchbrochen wird oder ob Arlington von den dreien getötet wird und so der Zyklus weitergeht. Beachtlich ist, dass dies die einzige Karte ist, wo die Zombies rote Augen haben. Als die Zombies von Samantha kontrolliert wurden, hatten diese gelbe Augen. Als Richtofen diese kontrollierte, hatten die Zombies blaue Augen. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, warum die Zombies hier rote augen haben und wer diese letztendlich kontrolliert. Neuer Anfang, selbes Problem: thumb|270px|Die originalen Charaktere aus OriginsIn einem Parallel Universum, während des zweiten Weltkrieges, gehen die zwei Forscher Edward Richtofen und Ludvig Maxis nach Frankreich, da sie dort in Mienen hoffen, mehr vom Element 115 zu ergattern. Dort finden die Minen Arbeiter jedoch heraus, dass unten in den Minen, Zombies eines alten Templer ähnlichen Ordens verweihlen. Diese attackieren die Arbeiter dort und nach kürzester Zeit ist der ganze Ort voller Untoter. Dort lernen die drei Charaktere Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski und Takeo Masaki den Wissenschaftler Edward Richtofen kennen. Dieser versuchte gerade verzweifelt seinen besten Freund Ludvig Maxis zuretten, da dieser sich wegen dem Element infizierte und so im sterben lag. Maxis stirbt und Richtofen kämpft mit den anderen drei gegen die Horden der Zombies an, Die Versionen der vier sind jedoch sehr jünger, da es wie schon genannt, im ersten und nicht im zweiten Weltkrieg spielt. In diesem Universum ist die Gruppe 935 schon viel weiter und eraubt es den Deutschen so, reisige Roboter zu erschaffen, die sie dann im Krieg benutzen können. Die vier finden heraus, dass in diesem Universum die Templer damals das Element 115 fanden, jedoch im Untergrund eingesperrt wurden, als diese sich in Zombies verwandelten. Richtofen findet auserdem die "Elementären Stäbe", welche allesamt Vrill Maschinen sind. So findet er auch den Weg, um in "Agartha" anzukommen. Dafür muss man nur den "Verrückten Ort" (Im Originalen "The Crazy Place") finden. Dieser ist der einzig wahre Weg, der zu "Agartha" führt. Die vier bringen Maxis nach "Agartha" und teleportieren sich schleißlich an einen anderen Ort. Eine Cutscene wird gezeigt, in der Samantha zusammen mit ihrem Freund Eddy, in einem Kindezimmer mit Spielzeugen spielen. Dies ist wahrscheinlich ein anderes universum, indem die Zombie Plage nie entstanden ist und Maxis noch lebt. Teil 4: Black Ops 3 Eine Stadt in Angst: Ein unbekannter Reporter wird von einem gewissen Mister Rat dazu beauftragt, einen Artikel über das pulsierende Nachtleben und der Theaterszene aus Morg City schreiben. Als dieser dort ankommt, ist ihm der Ort nicht geheuer. Ein merkwürdiger Meteoritenschauer bricht über die Stadt und niemand empfindet dies als merkwürdig. Der Reporter weiss nicht was er von der Stadt halten soll und fragt die Leute aus. Bald tauchten überall in der Stadt seltsame Pilze auf und die Leute wurden krank. Als der Reporter einen 80zig jährigen alten Obsverkäufer an einem Markt antrifft, der dem Reporter erzählt, dass etwas ähnliches schon mal 1882 in Neu England passiert sei. Als der Reporter mehr wissen wollte, schwieg der Mann seltsamerweise. Nachdem der Reporter sich später wieder zum Markt begiebt, ist der alte Mann gesprächiger. Als dieser jung gewesen war, habe ihm sein Onkel stutzbetrunken, dass es bald zur Apokalypse kommen würde und das Gut und Böse gegeneinander kämpfen würden. Außerdem sagt er, dass der einzige Grund, warum die Apokalypse noch nicht statt fand, ein geheimer Orden sei, der sich selbst "Der Orden der Wächter" nennt. Sechs Monate lang, sucht der Reporter nun nach wichtigen "Artefakten" aus dem Pazifik oder Uralten Steinen aus Russland, die der ominöse Mr. Rat von ihm verlangt. Der Reporter wird zunehmend nervöser und weiss nicht mehr was er von allem halten soll. Er hinterlässt Mr. Rat eine letzte Nachricht und sagt das er sich freuen würde, dass Mr. Rat nun zu ihm komme und er ihn das erste mal persönlich sehen würde. Nur die Verfluchten überleben : thumb|Die vier "Verfluchten"Die vier Bewohner von Morg City, Magier Nero Blackstone, Schauspielerin und Tänzerin Jessica Rose, Boxer Floyd Campbell und Polizist Jack Vincent werden von einem mysteriösen "Schattenmann" bertraft. Der Schattenmann erzählt ihnen, dass er sie wegen ihrer Sünden bestraffen wolle. Jeder von den vieren hat in der Vergangenheit jemandem etwas schlimmes angetan und sie können sich nur noch rein waschen, indem sie dem Schattenmann helfen. Dieser will von ihnen, dass sie es ihm ermöglichen, zu dieser Welt zu kommen. Genau dies können sie nur mit dem Summoning Key erledigen, der von den "Apothicans" beschützt wird. Als die vier genau diesen ergattern, kommen diese Überwesen und greiffen die vier an. Genau dann, wenn man alles für den Schattenmann getan hat, zeigt dieser sein wahres Gesicht. Anscheinend ist der Schattenmann ein Lügner. Denn er wollte den vier Verfluchten nicht helfen. Diese wollte er nur benutzten, damit er und sein Masterlord (Wahrscheinlich "Cuthulu" - nach dem H. P. Lovecraft Roman aus den 1920-ern) in diesem Universum die Macht erlangen können. Die "Apothicans" waren die ganze Zeit die guten, von denen der Schattenmann behauptete, dass genau diese ihre Lords in diese Welt bringen wollen. Wenn man sich nun dafür entscheidet, den "Apothicans" zu helfen und den Schattenmann zu beseitigen, kann man alles wieder ins reine bringen und der Schattenmann, sammt seines Lords sind verschwunden. Der Schattenmann jedoch, ist wahrscheinlich noch im "Summoning Key" verankert, welches laut ihm "eines der mächtigsten Artefakte aller Universen sei und sich die vier nicht vorstellen könnten, wie mächtig es sei. Am Ende kommt einer der "Apothicans" und will den vieren den Summoning Key zurück geben. Plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts, kommt Edward Richtofen und stiehlt dem "Apothican" den Summoning Key. Er sagt nur: ,,Tut mir leid, aber ich habe kaum Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich muss da noch ein Universum retten, danke und auf Wiedersehen". Er nimmt den Schlüssel und geht durch eines dieser "Rifts", wodurch er dann verschwindet. Alles für eine bessere Zukunft: thumb|Richtofen und seine ältere VersionDer Riese Waffenfabrik, Richtofen teleportiert Maxis, sammt seiner Tochter und der mutierten Version von Richtofen weg. Alles wie schon zuvor bekannt. Doch als dieser am Teleporter etwas bahnbrechendes neues ausprobieren will, kommen die anderen drei (Takeo, Nikolai und Dempsey) und wollen diesen aufhalten. Merkwürdigerweise sind es die jungen Origins Versionen der drei, doch Richtofen ist in seiner alten Nazi Version. Als Zombies plötzlich angreiffen, müssen die drei diese von ihnen fern halten, als Richtofen den Knopf am Teleporter drückt. Was dort raus kommt, soll die Geschichte für immer verändern. Die junge Version Richtofens erscheind. Die beiden stehen sich gegenüber und keiner sagt etwas. Der alte Richtofen nimmt seinen Hut ab. Plötzlich, einfach so, erschießt die junge Version seine alte. Richtofen erklärt dies, dass er alles für eine bessere Zukunft machen würde. Wir erfahren später das dies in einem Paralleluniversum spielt. Schon vorher haben die drei (Takeo, Dempsey und Nikolai) versucht, die Welt vor Richtofen zu retten. Dies schon zwei Jahre lang. Der Origins Richtofen war diese zwei Jahre jedoch verschwunden. Auch erfahren wir, dass dies nicht der erste Versuch sei, da Nikolai selbst schon drei weitere Richtofen in anderen Universen töten musste, einen habe er sogar verbrannt. Auch durch Dempsey erfahren wir, dass sie schon an mehreren Orten waren (Brasilien und dem Mond). Dempsey selbst fängt wieder an seine Erinnerung zu verlieren, was an dem Element 115 liegt, welches er durch den Pack-a-Punch Automaten und co. wieder einnimmt. Wohin die Reise nun führt ist ungewiss. Rest folgt... Videos: thumb|center|300px Kategorie:Zombie Mode